The perks of being a knight
by orangefish19
Summary: After Lady Marian's mysterious disappearance Regina is forced to leave Storybrooke to save herself from the town's slaughter. Now the town is once again in danger and in need of a hero, can the woman in red with tattoos in both arms who resembles a certain brunette they once knew save them? SWAN QUEEN eventually.
1. Chapter 1

_After Lady Marian's mysterious disappearance Regina is forced to leave Storybrooke to save herself from the town's slaughter. Now the town is once again in danger and in need of a hero, can the woman in red with tattoos in both arms who resembles a certain brunette they once knew save them? SWAN QUEEN eventually._

**Warnings: I don't own Once Upon a Time, yet.**  
><strong>First fanfiction and decided to start with Swan Queen, because this is the best couple on OUaT, period. <strong>  
><strong>Thank you for reading!<strong>

Chapter 1

It was late at night and Regina was still awake, recalling the events that transpired after that walking stick with blonde hair messed everything up by bringing Robin's wife back from the dead. In her defense, or not, she didn't even remember sending Lady Marian to Hades realm in the first place, but that was in the past, or so she thought.

Immediately after the happy couple reunion, and the most boring true love speech she ever heard in her entire life given by the Charmings, she awkwardly left the diner to go home. The brunette had come walking with Robin and Roland, so her way back would take longer that she was comfortable with. She was just about to give in to magic and flick her fingers when she felt warmth in her left hand.

"You promised, remember?" Henry had followed her and they were now walking hand in hand to the Mayoral mansion.

"I thought you didn't mind after you found out your _mother_ possesses magic, as well," she couldn't help the venom in her voice as she addressed Emma as Henry's mother, she regretted it, though. She was trying so hard to change, and accepting that that unsuccessful project of a witch was an important part of her little boy's life now was one of her main goals, "I'm sorry".

"I'm not entirely sure which one you're apologizing for, but I accept it," he said with a smirk alarmingly like the one Emma Swan used to give her when she thought she had been clever, Regina found it cute on her son. "Are you okay? I know you had a thing going on with Robin", Henry made a face when the mental image of his mother _doing things_ with the Merry men's leader hit him," maybe he should've listened to Emma and avoided watching so much TV after 11pm while they were on New York. It was too late now though, and he was growing fast and would have eventually figured out how this stuff worked, but he couldn't help but being grossed out when his mother was involved in the act.

The boy was pulled out of his thoughts when his mother responded weakly, "I will be Henry, you don't have to worry about me", she then gave him a small smile, but sincere nonetheless, "but I'm glad you do".

He returned the smile "good, because I'll always worry about you", he then squeezed her hand to give emphasis to his next statement, "because you're my mother and I love you".

Regina felt the tears she had been holding back since the beginning of this crappy evening fall, and she was immensely glad she wasn't crying over some love affair that went wrong, but because her son grew up to be a young man with a good heart, despite having her darkened one raising him for almost ten years. "I love you so much Henry, you'll always be my one true love".

"And I'll always be yours," he was silently crying now too, "but I want you to be happy, and if it's not with Robin then it'll be with someone else, you just have to be patient," he had so much hope inside him, it was refreshing.

Regina gave a slight chuckle not quite believing her son, but not telling him otherwise, his innocence was something she intended to keep for as long as she lived, "maybe one day".

They had reached their destination now, and he asked if she wanted him to spend the night, "it's not necessary Henry, I thing you should go back to the party," she said giving him a tight hug, "I'll be fine by myself," really, she just wanted to feel sorry for herself with some dignity.

Henry knew that, so he gave his mother a quick kiss on her cheek and started walking back to Granny's diner, "love you mom, good night".

"Good night, little prince".

A few hours and half a bottle of apple cider later Regina found herself in front of her fireplace, felling a little bit better because she knew her son loved her as much as she loved him. They'd had a lot of difficulties these past few years, but now everything was working out for the best. In the back of her mind she was aware that someone like her couldn't have everything, she learnt that in the hardest of ways. But she was satisfied with what she had and she intended to keep it that way, even if she had to make an agreement with that goose's cousin as how to raise Henry, she was dreading this moment very much.

Just as she was about to stop moping around and go to bed and have a well-deserved beauty sleep she heard loud pounding coming from her main door. The brunette was a bit wary of whom it could be this late at night, but she could handle whoever it might be.

When she opened the door a breathless Henry stood there with both hands on his knees trying to satisfy his need for oxygen, when he could breathe normally again he spoke so fast Regina almost didn't understand him "we have a problem mom, Lady Marian has gone missing and people are coming here to try and release her from you". Regina's heart seemed to stop beating for a second, her son believed she would be capable of harming Robin's wife after their reconciliation earlier in the night.

Henry could immediately tell what his mother was thinking because her eyes lost some of the spark he had seen earlier, "I KNOW you didn't do it, and that's the reason why I'm here before they are," Regina released a breath she had been holding for way to long, her son still believed her, but then dread immediately followed.

This couldn't be happening, why was her life so damn complicated? "I don't know what to do Henry, I can't run, otherwise they'll think I'm guilty, which I'm not".

Henry could hear David's strong voice from afar and so could Regina, but they ignored it for now. "There's no other way mom, thy will hurt you!" Henry was yelling now.

Regina was on the verge of yelling to, "Henry, you know I can't leave, I can't leave you!".

Henry started crying again, it was a sight she didn't appreciate when it wasn't happy tears, "I'd rather have you gone then have you dead". It was spoken with so much force she took a small step back and the last thing she noticed before feeling an excruciating pain go through her body and losing conscience to wake up later in a place that definitely wasn't Storybrooke, was his eyes shining gold.

Great, her son has magic and she only finds out because he somehow transported her into another realm to save her life from the fairytale league of justice.

**And here we have the first story I ever wrote, I just couldn't take this idea out of my head, so I thought why not lose my fanfiction virginity to Swan Queen.**

**English is not my first language, so all mistakes are mine.**

**Please, tell me if you like and I'll continue.**

**You all can find my in .com**


	2. Chapter 2

The first thing she noticed was the magic, so powerful she felt a little bit dizzy just by feeling it in the air. She couldn't quite tell where it was coming from, but it definitely wasn't from anyone she knew.

Regina got up with difficulty and hissed in pain when she started walking, but she would be damned if she didn't find a way back to her son. The gold that shined in his eyes could only mean one thing and she was desperately hoping the wrong people wouldn't notice it. But knowing Rumple as she did, the brunette was sure the imp would catch on to her disappearance and reach a conclusion soon enough.

"I wouldn't go that way if I were you", Regina turned quickly, what only worsened her pain, and created a fireball, to have it extinguished immediately after. Before her stood a young blonde woman wearing perfectly white clothing that hung to her body. The blonde woman reminded her of someone Regina was currently trying very hard to hate, but for God knows what reason she couldn't, maybe imaging _this_ _person_ in such tight attire had something to do with it. '_Was she hallucinating? Had she started to daydream about Emma Swan? Really?' _Just when she started to question her sanity the blonde spoke again. "I've never seen you around here before, and to be honest I'm really impressed you managed to reach this part of Hellaren."

Regina was trying, and failing, to use her magic to protect herself against this unfamiliar warrior. Because that's what she looked like, wielding a sword made from some material she did not recognize and exuding magic that could not go ignored. It was like the warrior's magic was blocking hers. "Who are you? And what is this place?" She demanded as she assumed a somewhat queenly posture.

"I really don't think you are in a position to ask questions before you answer mine", '_did Snow White had another child that she was unaware of?' _The blonde created a fireball, '_and now she is just mocking me_', Regina thought as she tried and failed again to invoke her magic. "Now, who are _you_? And what exactly are _you_ doing _here_?"

"I don't know where _here_ is and I have no idea how I ended up in this place and I _definitely_ have to intention of staying", reveling that her son was the reason she was here didn't seem like something she should share with this stranger, "so, if you would be so kind as to leave me alone, I would be eternally grateful", she was smirking now, maybe some attitude would put the blonde in her place.

The warrior started to speak when they were suddenly engulfed in a fog. Both stared at the redhead woman who stood in front of them after they were magically transported, she was beautiful, yet terrifying. Regina could feel the magic now, it definitely belonged to her.

"I see you found her, Taureas", she got closer to the pair, "hello Regina, my name is Gaia. It's a pleasure to finally meet you in person".

Regina was speechless for a moment, '_how does this woman even know me? _"What is happening? Who are you? And how do you know my name?"

"As I've already told you, my name is Gaia and we are in Redland", the brunette was definitely feeling intimidated by this woman, but she would be buried alive and become worm food before admitting this to anyone. "And as for you other question… I think we need to take a seat".

* * *

><p>Henry was shaking, '<em>what have I done?', <em>the poor boy couldn't find an explanation for his mother's sudden disappearance. He could hear this grandparents along with Robin Hood making their way over to the mayoral mansion, they would be sorely disappointed.

"Where is she? Where is my Marian?", The boy could tell that Robin was trying very hard to not lose his shit '_language Henry!_'. Henry could hear his mother's voice commanding him to be the _good and polite boy she raised him to be_, even this he was already missing about her.

"I.. I… don't k know, she is… she is gone", Henry was outright sobbing now as his grandfather put an arm around the boy and embraced him. "She was he.. here, but then magic took her and now she is gone".

"Marian? Regina took her with magic?" Snow asked with a worried expression, '_how could Regina do this? After all the progression she's done!_', you could practically hear Snow's thoughts, always the good Samaritan.

"NO!" Henry yelled as he tried to disentangle himself from David, "you all are accusing my mother and you don't even know if she was the one to do this", Snow was looking at him with a hint of something he couldn't quite place, could it be pride? "She wasn't, she just told me and I believe her".

"How can you be so sure Henry? She's done so much bad things in her life you can't even begin to comprehend, _she is a monster_!" David was able to drag everyone's attention back to him with the statement. "What? You don't agree?" He was looking at Snow with betrayal in his eyes, "She is the reason why our lives are a living hell!"

"I just gave birth to our second child, David. Is that really how you see our lives?" Snow started pacing, "Things can be different of how we wished they would be, but we have our family, our friends and I'm happy, aren't you?"

Robin interrupted the beginning of what seemed to be an old disagreement between the almost always happy couple, "I'm sorry, but Marian is still missing and now Regina is missing and I'd like to think there isn't a connection between their disappearances, but I'm finding it very hard to believe. So, if you know where your mother is Henry, I'd like to make sure she is the innocent woman you claim her to be".

"I don't know where Regina is, but I'm here". The silence that followed could make everyone go actually deaf.

"Marian?".


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, thank you so much for reading!**  
><strong>I want to introduce Emma's side of the story in this one, hope you enjoy.<strong>

**Once Upon a Time doesn't belong to me, if it did Swan Queen would've been cannon that same night Regina offered Emma a drink and she asked for anything stronger.**

**Please, review and let me know if you are enjoying!**

* * *

><p>"Emma, you found her!" Henry was felling slightly better now knowing that his mother would no longer be accused of being a murderer, but how had his other mother found the thief's wife?<p>

"Yeah, I was wondering around the woods and the Savior found me there", Marian was once again reunited with her husband, it seemed like destiny was working on their favor after years of separation. "Where is Roland?", she couldn't contain the urge to have her entire family together again.

The same could be said about Robin Hood, he couldn't contain the relief of having his wife back in his arms once again. The thief couldn't deny the connection he'd made with Regina while they were on Storybrooke, but it couldn't be compared with the deep kind of love he shared with Marian, she would always be his true love. Yes, he was willing to try and give Rolland a chance of having another mother and he truly believed Regina would be this person, but when he saw his wife in the diner right in front of him, his heart knew immediately what it wanted. "The old lady from the diner is taking care of him and the little prince, he is safe", he kissed her tenderly, "I thought I'd lost you once again, what were you doing in the woods?".

"I can't say I know" she looked truly confused, the Charmings could tell. "I left the diner to take some fresh air and suddenly I was into the woods, I couldn't find my way back no matter how much I walked", her embrace with Robin got a little bit tighter, "It seemed like I was trapped".

"Magic… I just happen to know _someone_ who could be the responsible one for your disappearance", David said while looking at Marion.

"What is wrong with you today? Why would Regina be responsible for any of this while _she_ is the one who is missing?" Snow was fuming now, whether it was the postpartum hormones or the dense line of thinking or her husband, she couldn't tell, but two things she knew, Regina _changed_, she knew it in her heart, no matter how lame that sounded and the second thing was that David was sleeping on the couch that night.

David seemed hurt, since when did Snow not validate his opinion when it came to the right thing to do? He was sure his assumption wasn't unfounded. Sure, Regina had helped them defeat Zelena, but it was in her best interest that Henry was safe from the wicked witch. If Henry wasn't involved she would gladly see them burning in a fire pit, if she wasn't the one to light it in the first place. But now Marian was here and safe… "maybe you're right Snow, but regardless of anything we need to find her and ask her what she knows about why Marian was taken to the woods".

"Where is your mother, kid?" Emma had stayed quiet during the entire exchange until now. When she first heard that Lady Marian had disappeared, like Henry, she assumed everyone would go after Regina. The blonde wasn't in the good graces of her majesty at the moment, and she figured that turning up at her front porch the same night she practically brought Regina's future husband's wife back from the dead wouldn't be good on her health so she went after Marian instead. Gosh, the thought of Regina walking down the aisle while holding Roland's hand to a happy Robin Hood made her sick to her stomach, but she couldn't help but feel bad for the brunette, she seemed happy, even if it was with that smelly thief.

"I don't know, she wa… she was here and then she wasn't", Emma embraced her son, how could she ever think that keeping Henry away from Regina was a good thing, it was clear that the boy loved his mother, '_hell, they broke a curse together for Christ's sake Swan_', "I think I made her disappear, mom", he was in so much pain, how could he thing he was responsible for any of this?

"No, Henry! It wasn't your fault", she looked down at him and smiled, "wherever you mother is, we are going to find her and she is going to tell you how much she loves you, none of this is your fault", he looked up at her and smiled back, they were going to find her.

"But Emma, you never told us why you went after Lady Marian" Snow was looking at her daughter with an expression that could only be described as pride, her little girl had grown into a good daughter, a good mother and a good friend, even without her help, this sobered her up a bit, but wasn't enough to take away the smile from her face.

"When I first heard that Marian was gone I immediately assumed that you guys would think that Regina was the one to blame" Emma was looking at her father now "I couldn't let this happen, not after everything we've been through", David looked down at his feet, maybe his prejudice against the former Queen was clouding his mind, "she is changed, I can see it, I believe it, _I believe her_".

"But Emma, how can you be so sure?" Snow was the one to ask her, one thing was her belief on Regina, another was hearing her daughter defend her vehemently after their shared past in Storybrooke.

"I know it, in my heart I know it" Her daughter wasn't so different of her after all.

**The next one we'll find out what Regina is doing in Redland. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi, sorry for the delay. Finals are something really unnecessary, why can't professors just trust I know stuff? Hope you enjoy. I don't own OUaT.**

* * *

><p>They were in what seemed to be a living room, she wasn't sure. The women were sitting in a sofa facing each other without saying a word, Regina couldn't take it anymore, "so, is anybody going to tell me is what actually going on?" she was really losing her temper, "because I have the impression you think I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be".<p>

"And you're right", Gaia said before taking a sip of wine Regina refused to drink. "I've being waiting for you to be ready".

"Ready for what?", _could this people be more annoying?, _Regina was trying, and failing, once again to use her magic to try and get away of this situation, she growled internally, _why isn't my magic working?_

"You're going to exhaust yourself if you keep doing that", Taureas said with a little smirk on her face, _she thinks she's being charming, these idiot blondes, _Regina couldn't help but roll her eyes before it dawned on her what the blonde had said. "Your magic is useless against us", she stopped for a moment and seemed to be in deep thought before adding "you're useless to us, why is she here?" Taureas was looking at Gaia now with sincere curiosity in her eyes and Regina was looking at the blonde with the patented Evil Queen stare, but the blonde seemed to ignore it. If Regina couldn't use her magic to put this Power Ranger project in her place she was sure going to use her bare hands to reach into her heart and crush it in the most agonizing way she could imagine.

"The Red Knight shall arise from darkness and emerge into the light, and their power must come directly from the source of it all". Gaia professed this as she had many times, and now it was finally happening.

"It can't be, it can't be her". Taureas was shocked, she had heard the prophecy since she was a little girl. This woman who couldn't even surpass her magic and revolt against them couldn't possibly be _The Red Night_.

"She is the one", Gaia said with certainty.

"But Goddess, are you sure?" Taureas trusted Gaia's judgment, if someone knew who the knight might be, it would be Gaia, but everything had its limits.

"Goddess?" That was definitely something Regina wasn't expecting, _who the hell were this people? _"And what is this talk about a knight?"

"Many years ago everything you might imagine was separated into light and darkness, there was nothing in between. Both sides were led by extremely powerful spirits who couldn't be near one another. They hated every single aspect about the other and in order to survive people had to pick a side. Adair, the dark spirit, chose to rule the West Land, and everyone who followed him had to go there, and the opposite was true, Laurel, the light spirit, ruled the East Land, and her followers were headed this direction."

"Let me guess, they fell in love and the product of their affair was a true love's child, which I'm presuming is you, and now you are the Goddess." Really, it was not that difficult to imagine this situation. Apparently even extreme opposites could find love, maybe destiny took joy in her suffering. Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard Taureas snort and give her a devious smile.

What Taureas said next attenuated Regina's bed first impression from the duo, maybe she could like them after all, even the annoying blonde. "Gaia killed then both and absorbed their power and now she is the Goddess of magic".

* * *

><p><strong>Review if you like, or don't like, give me your thoughts.<strong>


End file.
